Es Solo un Juego
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: A veces cuando alguien esta aburrido busca algo con que entretenerse, en una tarde de ventisca Eli y Trixie encontraron una forma poco común para matar el tiempo.


**_Bueno este es mi primer lemon, es más que nada un lime pero lo recomiendo para mayores de 14 (Lo digo porque tengo esa edad xD) Pero si hay algun menor leyendo esto solo dire que lo hace bajo su propio riesgo, ya lo adverti asique después no me digan pervertida ¬¬ Es muy ligero pero este año cumplo 15 años y les prometo que para mi cumple les escribo un lemon como es debido xD Espero que soporten hasta Septiembre ._._**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Es Solo Un Juego"<strong>_

Normalmente cuando Kord y Pronto no estaban el silencio que había en el refugio era relajante, todo tan tranquilo sin las típicas peleas o las bromas que le hacia el Troll al Topoide. Pero esté día no era igual a esos tranquilos días, hoy estaba tan silencioso y tranquilo… que era aburrido. Kord había ido a Mecánica del Oeste pues Grendell le había pedido ayuda con una gran encarga de mecas nuevas, mientras que Pronto había ido a Colina Topo por unos "importantes" asuntos reales. Trixie e Eli estaban solos en el refugio sin tener absolutamente nada que hacer, estaban completamente aburridos.

Las babosas estaban en su cesta tranquilas y relajadas, no había Duelos o problemas con Blakk. Eran las más felices con esta tranquilidad, pero no podían decir lo mismo de sus Lanzadores que no encontraban ya que hacer. Habían limpiado sus habitaciones, el refugio completo, sus meca-bestias, sus lanzadoras e incluso le habían dado un buen baño a sus babosas. Ya no había absolutamente nada que limpiar y todo relucía perfectamente limpio y ordenado, todo eso en tan solo unas 4 horas. Ya eran las 21:15 PM de la tarde y no había señales ni del Troll ni del Topoide.

-Oye Eli ¿No crees que ya se tardaron mucho?-. Pregunto Trixie preocupada luego de ver el reloj.

-Pues sí, la verdad llevan mucho tiempo afue… -. Antes de que el Shane pudiera terminar de hablar una fuerte ventisca azoto las ventanas.

Con ayuda de la pelirroja pudieron cerrar la ventana y miraron para afuera, los arboles y hongos se movían debido al fuerte viento que corría, pero sorpresivamente no hacia frio. Parecía como si un nido completo de babosas Tornado se hubiera transformado creando una reacción en cadena, gracias al cielo lograron cerrar todas las ventanas del refugio justo cuando en la pantalla aparecieron dos rostros muy conocidos. Se acercaron rápidamente viendo a sus amigos llamarlos desde los respectivos lugares donde se encontraban.

-Chicos les tenemos malas noticias-. Dijo Kord mientras del fondo se escuchaba como Grendell y su equipo intentaban cerrar las ventanas.

-Lastimosamente su gran Topoide no llegara para hacerles su deliciosa cena-. Se lamento Pronto con una cara afligida.

-Descuida Pronto ya cenamos-. Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa nerviosa y aliviada de haberse salvado de la cena de Pronto.

-Bueno esa no era exactamente la "mala" noticia, según el informe del tiempo esta fuerte ventisca se extenderá como máximo tres días-. Anuncio el mecánico con una ligera mueca.

-¡¿Quieres decir que nadie podrá salir en tres días?!-. Pregunto un exaltado Eli al ver que no aguantaría tres días entero completamente aburrido.

-También significan tres días sin mi fabulosa comida-. Dijo Pronto dramáticamente, pero sus compañeros por dentro estaban gritando de la alegría.

-Descuida Pronto, sobreviviremos-. Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Más vale que busquen con que entretenerse tortolitos, se que son adolescentes pero por favor cuídense-. Advirtió Kord burlonamente sonrojando a sus compañeros.

-¡KORD!-. Gritaron algo completamente sonrojados.

-Jajajaja Pero se los digo enserio, ¡Nos vemos el jueves!-. Se despidió el Troll primero seriamente y luego con una sonrisa cortando la llamada al igual que el Topoide. Trixie se golpeo la frente con la mano.

-Jamás cambiara-. Dijo Trixie negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes mucha razón-. Concordó Eli aun sonrojado pues el comentario de su querido amigo le había puesto ligeras "imágenes" en su mente.

-Eli…Eli… ¡Eli!-. Grito la pelirroja sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-P-Perdón, m-me d-distraje-. Tartamudeo nervioso, su compañera enarco una ceja.

-Aja como digas, pues no se tu yo me iré a dormir, no hay nada mejor que hacer-. Anuncio caminando hacia las escaleras directo a su habitación.

-Está bien, creo que hare lo mismo-. Dijo Eli apagando las luces para ir a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Eli-. Se despidió Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Trix-. Dijo el Shane correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Al entrar en su habitación Eli se lanzo directamente a su cama enterrando la cara en la almohada intentando borrar todas las imágenes que se le venían a la mente, pero bueno hay que recordar que solo era un adolecente de 16 años por lo que sus hormonas estaban por los aires. No podía creer que estuviera pensando así con su mejor amiga, debía admitir que era linda… bueno hermosa, no podía evitar que esos pensamientos inundaran su mente y las escenas eran tan claras. Sentía las mejillas al rojo vivo y de pronto en su habitación hacia demasiado calor, en eso sintió ruidos en la puerta.

-Eli ¿Ya estas despierto?-. Escucho que le decía la pelirroja del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Despierto? ¿Qué hora es?-. Pregunto lamentándose de que su voz haya salido un tanto ronca.

-Ya son las 10:30 de la mañana dormilón-. Respondió Trixie con burla.

-Oh… yo… bueno eh… bajare en un minuto Trix-. Dijo avergonzado, ¿Enserio paso toda la noche fantaseando? Sorprendentemente no se sentía cansado.

-Está bien, preparare el desayuno-. Dicho esto escucho como bajaba las escaleras directo a la cocina.

Se levanto de su cama estirando los músculos y se metió en el baño para ducharse e intentar despejarse para estar que no volviera a pasarle lo que le paso en la noche, luego de haber terminado de vestirse bajo sintiendo el delicioso aroma de lo que parecían ser pancakes. Entro en la cocina justo cuando Trixie estaba terminando de servir los platos, ambos se sentaron a comer entre bromas y risas. Afuera la ventisca seguía igual de fuerte y no daba ninguna señal de terminar pronto, terminaron de comer y entre los dos lavaron y guardaron los platos. Lastimosamente no había nada más con que pasar el tiempo.

Apenas era medio día y según el noticiero era recomendable que toda persona, Troll, Topoide o criatura en Bajoterra se quedara dentro de casa. Para sus babosas no era problema, jugaban entre ellas o se quedaban mirando la ventisca fascinadas, desgraciadamente sus Lanzadores habían vuelto a aburrirse y no encontraban ya que hacer, sentían que enloquecerían en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera los videojuegos ayudaban, ya habían jugado a la mayoría o ya habían pasado todos los niveles. Trixie estaba tan aburrida que se sentó de cabeza en el sofá intentando pensar en qué hacer. Finalmente Eli tomo la palabra.

-Trix usare la computadora-. Aviso caminando hacia el aparato.

-Está bien, ¿Qué harás?-. Pregunto la camarógrafa curiosa volviendo a sentarse derecha.

-Buscare algún juego que podamos hacer dentro del refugio, este aburrimiento comienza a matarme-. Respondió con una ligera sonrisa, la pelirroja soltó una risa negando con la cabeza.

Eli comenzó a buscar algún juego interesante que pudieran jugar adentro, apoyo la cabeza en la palma de la mano sin que ninguno le llamara la atención. ¿"El Juego del Cuchillo"? Prefería que Sierra lo mordiera a cortarse la mano. ¿"Mímica"? Mmm… no gracias. ¿"Estas nervioso"? Interesante, pero no le llamaba tanto la atención. ¿Póker? Apostar, no sonaba nada mal, busco más versiones del juego y una le llamo especialmente la atención, al ver de que trataba sintió que se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante Eli?-. Pregunto Trixie a su lado sobresaltándolo.

-Eh s-si, p-pero no sé si te guste-. Dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué hay que hacer?-. Pregunto la pelirroja interesada.

-P-Pues ¿Tenemos un mazo de cartas?-. Para su sorpresa Trixie abrió un cajón de donde saco un mazo completo de cartas.- B-Bien, ah ¿Sabes jugar Póker?

-¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que sí, ¿Enserio quieres jugar apuestas?-. Pregunto la camarógrafa con una sonrisa burlona.

-E-Esta es otra v-versión del j-juego, e-en vez de a-apostar d-dinero…-. Eli trago saliva con nerviosismo sin saber muy bien como reaccionaria su compañera.-… a-apostamos prendas.

Todo se lleno de un sepulcral silencio, las babosas al escucharlos se miraron entre ellas y subieron rápidamente por las escaleras a encerrarse en la habitación de la pelirroja, mientras que con los Lanzadores seguían en silencio. Eli miro a Trixie la cual estaba quizás más roja que su propio cabello y con la mirada completamente perdida, luego de unos eternos 5 minutos de un silencio tenso ella hablo.

-¿Estás bromeando? Me niego Eli-. Dijo abochornada y un tanto molesta dispuesta a irse, sorpresivamente Eli quería detenerla, enserio le habían entrado unas ganas de jugar.

-No pensé que te daría miedo, ¿La campeona de los videojuegos se rinde así de rápido?-. Ella se detuvo abruptamente y volteo a verlo lentamente.

-Escúchame Eli este juego…

-Exacto Trix, _es solo un juego_-. Interrumpió con una sonrisa de burla alzando las cartas para mostrárselas.- A menos que te asuste-. Al parecer había perdido todo el nerviosismo.

Trixie ya muy molesta con sus palabras le quito las cartas de las manos y se sentó en el sofá individual frente a la mesita de centro, Eli aun sonriendo se sentó en el más grande enfrente de ella. Ambos se miraron retadoramente mientras la pelirroja revolvía la baraja de cartas y luego las repartía, cada uno tomaron sus cartas para darles una mirada y volvieron a lanzarse una mirada retadora, ninguno parecía dispuesto a perder.

-Bien Trix, ya conoces las reglas. El ganador puede decidir que prenda debe quitarse el perdedor, y puede ser _"cualquier"_ prenda-. Explico Eli.

-Entonces ve preparándote Eli-. Le dijo la camarógrafa retadoramente.

* * *

><p>Trixie miro atentamente sus cartas buscando alguna posibilidad de ganar, pero toda esperanza se esfumo cuando Eli mostro su baraja. Miro sus propias cartas y no quería admitirlo, pero había perdido. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían y eso fue todo lo que necesito Eli para saber que había ganado la primera ronda.<p>

-Bien Trix, la camisa verde-. Dijo Eli con una sonrisa de victoria, la pelirroja abrió la desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡Ni siquier…!-. Empezó a decir para negarse, pero el Shane se le adelanto.

-Pap, pap, pap. Reglas son reglas Trix-. Advirtió burlonamente.

Suspirando derrotada la pelirroja tomo su camisa de los bordes y la deslizo sobre su cabeza quitándosela quedando solo con una blusa de tirantes negra ajustada. **(La que se ve que usa debajo de la camisa :D)** Dejo la camisa verde en el suelo a su lado agradeciendo que no hacia frio. Eli se le quedo mirando mientras volvía a revolver las cartas y las repartía, Trixie tomo sus cartas y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa picara del Shane, al ver esa sonrisa sintió que el rubor de sus mejillas creía.

* * *

><p>Esto no podía estar pasándole… El Lanzador volvió a mostrar sus cartas demostrando que había vuelto a ganar.<p>

-Vaya, vaya, dos a cero Trix-. Dijo burlonamente mirándola de arriba abajo, la pelirroja solo pedía que no fuera la camisa.- La lanzadora.

Trixie no se había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo el aire hasta que lo soltó, se quito la lanzadora del cinturón dejándola a un lado agradeciendo que no haya sido alguna otra prenda. Revolvió las cartas y las repartió esperando que la suerte esta vez corriera de su lado.

* * *

><p>Vaya, por fin eran escuchadas sus plegarias, vio que Eli tenía una mirada sorprendida sin poder creerlo.<p>

-Bien Eli, el cinturón de babosas-. Le dijo con burla feliz de haber ganado esta ronda.

El chico Shane rodo los ojos quitándose el cinturón del pecho, esto incluía la pequeña mochila de su espalda, lo dejo a un lado del enorme sofá y tomo las cartas para revolverlas y luego repartirlas. La suerte de Trix no duraría mucho, no podía durarle mucho.

* * *

><p>-¡JA! La camisa Eli-. Dijo Trixie burlona mostrando las cartas. Las miro bien, no había duda de que había ganado otra vez.<p>

Suspiro un tanto frustrado quitándose la camisa negra quedando solo con una camisa blanca, la camarógrafa sonrió burlonamente volviendo a mezclar las cartas y repartirlas. Esto para ambos se estaba convirtiendo en guerra.

* * *

><p>Eli miro bien sus cartas, estaba un poco frustrado, ninguna de sus jugadas serviría. Y para colmo Trixie mostro sus cartas, había vuelto a ganar. Definitivamente su suerte se estaba acabando.<p>

-Mmm… La lanzadora-. Dijo Trixie para ser justos.

El Shane suspiro aliviado quitándose la lanzadora para dejarla a un lado de su cinturón de babosas. Tomo la baraja de cartas para mezclarla y las repartió, miro sus cartas y sonrió de medio lado, quizás ahora tendría una oportunidad…

* * *

><p>… O quizás no, ¡¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera vuelto a ganar?! Esto no podía ser posible.<p>

-Bien, las botas-. Dijo Trixie con una media sonrisa de victoria.

Eli rodo los ojos quitándose las botas quedando descalzo mientras que su compañera comenzaba a revolver las cartas para repartirlas, Trixie no podía estar más feliz. La suerte por fin estaba de su lado.

* * *

><p>Pero al parecer hablo muy pronto, Eli mostro sus cartas feliz de haber ganado otra vez. Miro a Trixie de arriba abajo pensando en sus opciones. Finalmente se decidió.<p>

-Las botas-. Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

La camarógrafa suspirando se quito sus botas quedando descalza. Las dejo a un lado mientras Eli mezclaba las cartas, la suerte no duro tanto como esperaba, Eli repartió y Trixie miro sus cartas. Definitivamente la suerte ya no la acompañaba.

* * *

><p>No podía ser posible, se negaba, se negaba definitivamente. El chico Shane sonrió con suficiencia luego de mostrar sus cartas, había vuelto a ganar.<p>

-Veamos Trix…-. La miro pensando hasta que se decidió.-… La blusa…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. Grito una muy sorprendida y sonrojada Trixie.

-Recuerda Trix, es solo un juego-. Le dijo Eli pícaramente, pero se podía ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

La pelirroja se lo pensó un poco, además de los guantes la blusa era mejor que los pantalones. Trago saliva un tanto nerviosa y se quito la blusa dejando ver un sujetador verde manzana con detalles en negro además de su estrecha cintura, se dio cuenta de que Eli no le quitaba la vista de encima y que tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Decidió aprovecharse de eso un poco.

-¿La vista es buena Eli?-. Pregunto burlonamente, pero se sorprendió de la sonrisa picara del Shane.

-Sí, pero algo la obstruye-. Respondió pícaramente con una ligera sonrisa de pervertido. Al parecer las hormonas están fluyendo.

-_Pervertido_…-. Murmuro la pelirroja sonrojada tomando las cartas.

Las mezclo un tanto nerviosa pues aun sentía la mirada de su compañero sobre ella. Repartió las cartas con la esperanza de que no perdiera, lo que menos quería ahora era perder.

* * *

><p>¡GRACIAS A BAJOTERRA! Había ganado, tiro sus cartas mostrando su victoria mientras su compañero no podía creerlo. Trixie estudio sus opciones: La camisa, el pantalón o los guantes. Se lo pensó muy bien antes de escoger.<p>

-La camisa-. Dijo decidida cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-B-Bien-. Respondió el Shane quitándose la camisa blanca.

Sus músculos quedaron al descubierto, la pelirroja se le quedo mirando unos momentos. Vaya que el maldito estaba bueno, los músculos de su abdomen perfectamente marcados al igual que los músculos de sus brazos. Sentía la cara ardiendo pero no podía apartar la vista, simplemente no podía y por más que lo intentaba su cuerpo no respondía.

-Si quieres puedes venir y comprobar que todo es real-. Escucho que le decía Eli pícaramente, alzo la vista y se dio cuenta de que la veía con una sonrisa picara y una ceja alzada.

-M-Mejor comienza a mezclar las cartas-. Le respondió sonrojada por fin apartando la mirada.

Eli río un poco antes de comenzar a mezclar las cartas para luego repartirlas, cada uno tomo su baraja ahora era ganar o ganar.

* * *

><p>Trixie mostro sus cartas señalando su victoria, el chico Shane se sonrojo un poco imaginando la prenda que ella pediría.<p>

-Los guantes Eli-. Dijo la camarógrafa sorprendiéndolo y al mismo tiempo aliviándolo.

Se quito la dichosa prenda dejándolos sobre su camisa a un lado del sofá, afuera la ventisca seguía igual de fuerte que antes. La pelirroja repartió las cartas.

* * *

><p>¡Al fin! Por fin había vuelto a ganar. Su compañera parecía entre sorprendida y nerviosa, pero decidió devolverle el favor.<p>

-Los guantes Trix-. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiro más tranquila quitándoselos mostrando sus suaves y finas manos, dejo sus guantes sobre su blusa negra mientras que el chico Shane comenzaba a repartir las cartas. A este punto cualquiera podía ganar.

* * *

><p>Ahora si estaba en problemas, trago saliva con nerviosismo y miro a su compañero que sonreía pícaramente, se sintió de unos mil tonos de rojo diferentes sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.<p>

-Bien Trix, el pantalón-. Dijo Eli burlonamente.

Reglas eran reglas, además ella había aceptado jugar, no tenía más opción. Se levanto del sofá quitándose el pantalón dejando a la vista sus blancas y torneadas piernas más una braguita de color verde manzana con detalles en negro, luego volvió a sentarse en el sofá sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Gracias a ello no vio que Eli, inconscientemente, se había relamido los labios. La pelirroja comenzó a mezclar las cartas y las repartió, definitivamente ahora no se podía permitir perder.

* * *

><p>El chico Shane vio las cartas de su compañera y en definitiva, había ganado. Sabia la prenda que ella elegiría, la miro y ella tenía una sonrisa burlona a pesar de encontrarse en ropa interior.<p>

-Adelante Eli, ya sabes lo que escojo-. Le dijo pícaramente.

-Yo…-. Estaba a punto de negarse, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Pap, pap, pap. Reglas son reglas Eli-. Le dijo con burla usando las mismas palabra que él había usado.

Suspirando el Shane se levanto quitándose los pantalones quedando simplemente en un bóxer negro. Trixie se sonrojo y abrió un poco los ojos, vaya que su compañero estaba bien dotado, trago saliva ante sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza. Por suerte él estaba mezclando las cartas y no se dio cuenta de su mirada, tomo su baraja y comenzaron otra ronda. Ahora esto estaba decidido.

* * *

><p>Trixie mostro sus cartas viéndose victoriosa, miro a Eli quien no parecía sorprendido o nervioso, es más, estaba sonriendo. Y supo porque lo hacía cuando mostro sus cartas: Una Flor Imperial. Estaba totalmente jodida y la sonrisa de victoria que traía desapareció completamente.<p>

-_Mierda_…-. Susurro nerviosa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-A ver…-. Dijo Eli pensativo mirándola, finalmente sonrió un tanto pervertido.-… El sujetador.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos como platos y todos los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, trago saliva y ante la intensa mirada del Shane se llevo las manos a su espalda tomando el broche de su sujetador. Con un suspiro tembloroso se lo quito, sus senos dieron un ligero bote al verse libres y dejo el sujetador dejándolo sobre sus guantes. Miro a su compañero y parecía ido. Ella no sabía que Eli estaba en una lucha interna, la parte cuerda de su cabeza le decía: _"Contrólate Eli, concéntrate"_ Mientras que la otra parte de su cerebro le decía: _"¡Vamos Shane! ¡Hazlo!"_

Se lo pensó otro poco y miro a Trixie, al verla ahí tan solo en bragas sin su sujetador… Al carajo el autocontrol. Se levanto del sofá y camino hacia ella, tomo su mano y la hizo ponerse de pie para desamarrar sus coletas dejando caer su larga cabellera roja, rodeo su estrecha cintura con sus fuertes brazos y capturo sus labios entre los suyos. Comenzó a saborear sus labios deleitado de aquel dulce sabor a vainilla, sintió como su compañera lo tomaba del cuello correspondiendo con la misma intensidad el beso acercándose más a él, Trixie en vez de pensar lo que hacía mando todo a la mierda. El chico Shane sintió los senos de su compañera pegado a su musculoso pecho.

Con un gemido le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior sintiendo como ella entreabría los labios dándole libre acceso, introdujo su lengua saboreando el interior de su boca escuchando un gemido de parte de la pelirroja. Usando toda su confianza fue bajando sus manos hasta el trasero de ella y la alzo un poco para que ella enredara las piernas en su torso, eso causo que su erecto miembro presionada la entrada de Trixie causando un sonoro gemido de parte de ambos. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire e Eli la volvió a besar con la misma pasión que antes comenzando a subir por las escaleras, la arrincono contra la pared sosteniendo sus muslos para que no cayera.

-E-Eli… N-No p-podemos en m-mi h-habitación, las b-babosas-. Le dijo Trixie entre cortadamente.

El chico Shane estaba besando y mordisqueando su cuello buscando algún punto sensible, finalmente lo encontró cerca de la clavícula y dejo una ligera marca roja reclamándola como suya, lamio todo el recorrido hasta su mentón y luego se dirigió a su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo izquierdo. Trixie agradecía no estar de pie pues sentía las piernas de gelatina.

-No te preocupes Trix, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande-. Susurro Eli en su oído con voz ronca, en la cara de ambos apareció una sonrisa traviesa.

Se volvieron a besar sintiendo como el calor aumentaba a cada minúsculo segundo, Eli logro abrir la puerta de su habitación y entro rápidamente cerrando de un portazo. Deposito a Trixie en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella bajando los ardientes besos por su cuello hasta llegar al punto sensible de su clavícula, al mismo tiempo comenzó a acariciar sus suaves muslos y fue subiendo las manos hasta la orilla de sus bragas, ese fue el inicio del resto de la noche.

Gracias al cielo la habitación era a prueba de ruido, si no las babosas quizás se estarían llevando un trauma en sus vidas. En aquella habitación de un joven Shane solo se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos de placer que soltaban estos jóvenes de hormonas alborotadas, la sincronización con la que se movían era sorprendente al igual que la rapidez. Finalmente luego de unas cuantas embestidas más tocaron el cielo al mismo tiempo por cuarta vez esa noche. Trixie se desplomo sobre la cama intentando recuperar el aire, sintió como era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Eli siendo atraída a su pecho y al mismo tiempo le daba suaves besos en la nuca. Apoyo las manos sobre las de Eli recostando la cabeza cerca de su cuello, el Lanzador acerco la cabeza depositando un par de besos en su descubierto hombro izquierdo. Ella volteo la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Sabes algo amor?-. Pregunto inocente.

-¿Mmm?-. Dijo el Shane con la cara enterrada entre su cuello y su hombro disfrutando de su aroma y del apodo que le puso.

-Deberíamos jugar más seguido-. Le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa picara, sintió como Eli sonreía en su cuello y levantaba la cabeza para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

-Tienes mucha razón-. Respondió con la misma sonrisa picara, se dieron un último beso antes de caer completamente rendidos sobre la cama, afuera la ventisca continuaba.

_A la mañana siguiente_...

Aunque la ventisca continuaba igual de fuerte los primeros rayos de luz se asomaron a una habitación en donde descansaban dos jóvenes, una pelirroja y un chico de cabellos negro azulados, simplemente cubiertos por una sabana. La luz se posiciono en el pacifico rostro de Trixie quien al principio no quiso despertar, pero comenzó a abrir ligeramente los ojos al sentir unas ligeras cosquillas en su cuello, se dio cuenta de que era nadie más que Eli dándole unos cuantos besos para despertarla. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Buenos días cariño-. Saludo tiernamente sacando una sonrisa de Trixie.

-Cariño… Me gusta cómo suena eso-. Comento la pelirroja con dulzura.

-Que bueno porque deberás acostumbrarte-. Dijo Eli pícaramente tomándola de la cintura para colocarla sobre él.

-¿A si?-. Pregunto Trixie pícaramente abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Por supuesto que sí-. Respondió juguetonamente acercándose para besarla.

-Pues por mí no hay problema-. Dijo de la misma forma la pelirroja disfrutando del beso.

Ambos estaban disfrutando del beso hasta que escucharon un sonido que provenía de la sala, parecía que era una llamada entrante y abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar quien estaba llamándolos en la mañana.

-Eh… ¿Chicos están ahí?-. Esa era la voz de Kord.

-Pues ellos no… pero su ropa si, además de unas cartas-. Comento Pronto extrañado señalando a los sofás y la mesa de centro, Eli y Trixie recordaron que habían dejado sus prendas en la sala y se miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-Mejor los llamamos después Pronto, algo me dice que están ocupados-. Dijo el Troll con una risa burlona, el Topoide no entendió muy bien la indirecta pero aun así ambos cortaron la llamada.

La pelirroja y el ojiazul se volvieron a mirar entre sí y la verdad no sabían si reírse o estar asustados, finalmente fue una mezcla de ambas. Se rieron nerviosamente además de que estaban seguros de que Kord no pararía de hablarles del tema y molestarlos con eso.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que no habían sido los únicos en probar este juego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Por favor tengan piedad de mi xD Como dije antes es ligero y cuando cumpla 15 escribo un lemon como es debido ._. Ahora con el final esto es un Two-Shot porque decidí hacer este mismo juego pero con Danna y el Caballero esperenlo xD Nos vemos luego BYE!<strong>_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
